CURSED
by Black Lotus 57
Summary: A gift to Sweet inu girl. Again Happy BirthDay.
1. Chapter 1

Well I was in sort of hurry to post it so I over looked some mistakes but now it is corrected and next update would not be till 20 march as I have my career deciding exams in January and March. But after all that it will be a monthly update. Once again happy birthday my sweet_inu_girl

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

CHAPTER ONE - FAMILY BUSINESS

Rin Yamato had a choice: do what her father wanted and join the business of making wealth over the corpses of other companies or pursue her own artistic dream of being a photographer.

If she chose option one, her father and two older brothers, already in the family business of corporate raiding, would lavish her with praise and money. But if she chose option two, she would be cut off entirely and not only from financial support, but even from their paltry emotional support, too. The money that had taken her through three years of college would have to be paid back – _with interest like Dad always threatened_ – and Rin would have nowhere to call home as she wouldn't be welcome back at the family house.

 _But I'm going to do it anyway. Poor, homeless and an orphan here I come!_

Rin slipped into the rotating doors of Yamato International's lobby. Her reflection in the glass gazed back at her. Raven hair, high cheekbones, wide brown eyes and a slightly fey look as if she wasn't quite seeing what was before her looked back at her. She blinked and tried to make her expression firm and certain, but it seems useless.

Her father's business only took up two floors of the entire black, steel skyscraper, but their name was on the building because of the amount of money that Yamato made and the prestige that went with it.

 _Money we've made from buying and then picking apart other people's businesses._

But Rin felt a frission of guilt from the judgment. As her father had pointed out many times, she had enjoyed the fruits of her father and older brothers' raiding.

 _But that stops now._

Rin was going to make it on her own. She had already scrapped together enough loans, grants and work-study to get through her last year of school. She even had a paying gig taking photos for her friend Kagome Higurishi's E-Bay business. She would scour every estate sale, pawnshop and garage sale for antique clothes, jewellery or whatever else had value. She would photograph her purchases in the most attractive way possible. She claimed that her photos caused her to sell twice as much if not more. She gave her a percentage of her sales.

Shooting for her was fun and profitable, but her true twin passions were ruins and nature. She lovingly photographed any ruins she found, the more overgrown and remote the better. She would make up stories in her head about the people who must have lived there. Her ultimate desire was to travel all over the world and record the past with her camera. But she wasn't naïve enough to think anyone would necessarily pay her way for that. She would have to get the money herself and convince people of the beauty and value of her work by showing it to them after she had created it.

 _Or I'll have those photographs for myself if no one else appreciates them. Either way it's in my soul. I have to do this._

Rin's footsteps echoed loudly as she walked through the cold chrome and marble lobby to the elevator bank. Her father and brothers' offices were on the forty-sixth floor. She nodded in passing to the security guard named Erin who nodded back in recognition.

Rin adjusted her grip on the duffle bag that was slung over her right shoulder. Inside were a week's worth of clothes and her prized Nikon D7100. She was already planning on staying at Kagome's apartment that night and getting the rest of her stuff from the family home after she had found a place of her own. But she couldn't leave the duffle with her motorcycle so she had to carry the bag with her. The duffle alone would key her dad into her decision before Rin said a word.

 _Dad's going to be so pissed. He really thinks that withholding money and love is going to make me heel to his every command. He's going to find out that I'm the one thing he can't buy._

The elevator's doors whooshed open with a cool hiss of air. As she was visiting her father at nine at night to tell him of her decision to continue with her photography, Rin was alone in the car as she pressed the sleek silver button for the forty-sixth floor. The elevator doors whispered shut behind her and rocketed her upwards.

As each successive floor was lit up on the elevator panel, Rin drew her worn leather jacket tighter around her slender frame. Her hands were slick with sweat and there was the bitter metallic taste of fear on the back of her tongue. She knew she was making the right decision for herself.

 _And for Dad, Jake and Steven! I'd never be any good to them in the business. I couldn't bear to do what they do!_

As corporate raiders, they took over various companies when they were at their weakest. Then they loaded the companies up with debt then bailed out. Leaving pensions unfulfilled and workers suddenly without jobs.

 _Vulture capitalists. That's what they are._

The elevator slowed as floors forty-four and then forty-five were highlighted. Finally, it stopped altogether on forty-six. There was only the slightest shudder before the doors opened and the sterile black-tile reception area of Yamato International was revealed.

 _Now or never._

Rin stepped out of the elevator. The lights were dimmed to save energy during the evening hours. The office felt like it was sleeping. Sarah Westwood wasn't manning the reception desk with her perfectly coifed hair, red-lacquered nails and frosty smile. She had automatically known what her father and brothers hadn't, she was going to be an artist and, unless she struck it big somehow, she would never be making anywhere near the type of money that the corporate raiders, financiers, and attorneys who floated through this office made. She was, therefore, _uninteresting_ even if she were the youngest daughter of the owner.

Rin passed by the glass and chrome receptionist desk and padded into the hallway beyond. This hallway led to her father and brothers' offices. Her father had the largest office on the right. It was the ultimate corner office with floor to ceiling windows facing towards the glittering downtown of Summer Haven. Jake, aged twenty-eight, was a near clone of their father with his shark-like smiles and ultra tailored suits in dark blues and blacks like bruises. He had the office next to their father's. Steven, aged twenty-five, had an office the farthest away from the hubbub of his father's space, but Rin sensed she liked it that way. Steven's passion was numbers and statistics. He was more at home reading a balance sheet than most people were reading a restaurant's menu.

Rin wasn't surprised that all three offices had their lights on despite the fact that it was a Friday night in June when the air was warm and sweet and the bars and restaurants were filled with the rich and beautiful people of Summer Haven, eating and laughing. Her family lived purely for business and from their whispered, almost incomprehensible conversations since she had returned home from college last weekend, Rin had picked up that they were in the middle of some big deal.

 _Something to do with a company – or maybe a person – called Sesshoumaru._

Rin could tell from the sounds of their voices that all three of her family members were in her father's office. Her stomach clenched a little as she realized her father would force her to make her decision known in front of her brothers. She could already hear Jake's sneer that Rin wouldn't last a week without their money. Steven would push his wire-rimmed glasses up to the top of his nose and tell her the costs of living on her own in Summer Haven, the likelihood of her making any money from her photography and so on and so forth. Part of Rin was tempted to sneak away then, to put off telling her father altogether. But she had to get it over with.

As she neared her father's office, she realized that there was something _off_ in the way everyone sounded. She frowned. She had never noticed that shrill tone in Steven's voice before. Jake sounded like he was near pleading. Her father's voice, too, which normally was so authoritative that if he said the sky was red, people would have to think twice to remember it was blue, had a note of disbelief in it. Rin couldn't yet make out any of the words yet.

 _Maybe I shouldn't go in there_. _Something is clearly wrong. It's got to be business related. There's nothing else that would make all three of them this on edge._

But just as Rin had that thought she stepped into the warm pool of light that spilled out of her father's office and into the hallway. Rin actually froze in place as she took in the scene.

Her father was standing up, leaning against the front of his desk as if for support. Jake was to their father's right. His blood red tie, the one he always wore when they were going to close a deal – _or make a killing_ – was half undone as if he had tugged at it out of anxiety. Steven was to their father's left. He was staring down at a tablet in his hands as if he couldn't believe whatever he was seeing on the screen.

Then there was the fourth man. Rin guessed it was a man from the size of him, because he was actually wearing a cape with a hood. Even for Summer Haven, which had its share of eccentrics, this was unusual. He was a big man though. His shoulders were huge and he stood over six feet tall. He was standing by the windows, back to Rin, looking out at the glittering city of Summer Haven. There was something in his stance that had the air of command. Rin shivered.

 _Who is he? And is he the cause of my family's unease?_

Just as Rin was about to back-peddle out of the room, certain now that she was interrupting a business, meeting, her father's head lifted and he looked directly at Rin. Her father was a robust man of fifty-eight. He still had a thick head of blond hair so light it was almost platinum. He had a handsome face even if his jaw was a little too square giving him the appearance of crunching rocks between his molars. He swaggered rather than walked. His expression was normally one of conquest as if all would fall before the force of his personality or the dollars in his wallet. But now, he seemed shrunken and gray. His suit was rumpled. Lines creased his face that Rin would have sworn hadn't been there this morning.

A prickle of unease went through the young woman. _What's going on here?_

"Rin," his father said, his usually booming voice was just a whisper now. Cracked, dry, and pale as paper.

Jake looked over at Rin then and threw his arms into the air. "Fuck, Rin, what are you _doing_ here?"

Steven had let the tablet fall to his side. His pale brown eyes scanned Rin then lingered on her bag. "I believe she's here to bid us adieu. As it so happens, she has the right idea though not the right cause."

The cloaked man's reaction to Rin's being there was to stiffen slightly. But he did not turn around. Instead, Rin realized that he was watching Rin's reflection in the glass. The hood of the cloak mostly obscured the man's face so other than a powerful jaw and sensual mouth, Rin couldn't see much more than that.

Rin stepped into the office. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on _here_? _What's_ going on here? We're fucking ruined is what's going on here!" Jake's voice rose up into almost a shriek.

"Normally Jake's hyperbole would cause me to correct him," Steven said, his voice more robotic than usual. "But Jake is correct. We are ruined."

"What?" Rin breathed. Her gaze darted from one man to the next until she focused on the cloaked man. She knew that whatever had happened here, he was clearly the one behind it.

Her father pushed off of his desk. His legs seemed to totter underneath him for a moment. Rin dropped her bag and hurried over to him, steadying her father with an arm around his waist. She led her father over to the sitting area in the corner. Her father practically collapsed on the black leather sofa, nearly dragging Rin down with him.

"Thank you, Rin. I – I feel a little unwell," her father breathed. His skin was still so gray and there was sheen of sweat on his upper lip.

"Dad, what is going on? Who is that guy?" Rin asked the last very softly as she tipped her head towards the cloaked figure.

His father went greyer. He rubbed the back of one hand over his mouth as his gaze flickered over to the cloaked figure. He opened his mouth and shut it several times, but nothing came out. Rin's unease grew greater and greater.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, this can't be happening!" Jake paced. His hands worked convulsively at his sides. The whites of his eyes were showing.

Steven took off his glasses and polished them with a linen handkerchief from his pocket. "It is happening."

"What is happening?" Rin straightened up. She knew that her father and brothers wouldn't come to the point so she approached the cloaked man. She stalked over to him, hands on hips, anger flashing in her eyes. "Who are _you_?"

"My name is Sesshoumaru," the figure said. His voice was low and smoky. Under other circumstances it would have skated over Rin's spine and left a pleasurable tingle. But not this time. Her family was in pain and Sesshoumaru was the cause.

 _Sesshoumaru? That's who they've been talking about this whole week. A deal gone wrong?_

"What have you done?" Rin asked her voice going soft and deadly.

The cloaked man's shoulders began to shake. At first, Rin thought he was having a fit, but then the gales of laughter broke out. Rich and velvet laughter that caused her father to hold his head in his hands and her brothers to shrink down. Anger suddenly burned in Rin's belly.

"What the hell is so funny? I don't see anything funny!" Rin snapped. She was tempted to grab the man and spin him around. Though Rin was probably three-fourths Sesshoumaru's size, she wasn't afraid of a fight.

The laughter subsided to chuckles. The cloaked man shrugged the cloak more firmly around his large form. "Forgive me. I can see that you truly do not understand the _irony_ of your question."

"What irony?"

"Your family attempted to take over my business. They _failed_." Sesshoumaru answered simply.

"It was a trap." Jake added. "A damned dirty trap."

"Yes, it was." Sesshoumaru agreed. "But you did not have to take it. You could have acted _honourably._ Instead, you let greed lead you. And now … you have _nothing._ "

Jake dropped down onto his haunches and wrapped his hands behind his head. "You were _waiting_ for us."

"He's taken our company over, Rin," Steven explained dryly, but his hands were trembling as he continued to clean his glasses.

"It's all gone," their father whispered. "We put all we had into acquiring Sesshoumaru's company and … we were acquired instead."

Rin blinked. "I don't understand."

"I own Yamato International," Sesshoumaru said simply. "More than that … your family has overextended itself. They are _broke_."

"We're not broke!" Rin scoffed. "We have other investments-"

"No, we do not. I should say that our investments have gone terribly south. We invested in real estate," Steven said. "We were running in the red for some time."

Rin couldn't quite believe this. She hadn't noticed things being leaner at home. In fact, they had seemed more luxurious than ever before. A new car for Jake. A fabulously expensive new sound system in the house for Steven. Her father had indulged in his wine collection extensively that past year.

"What about the house?" Rin asked. Their house in Summer Haven was worth at least a few million. That might not seem a lot to her family or to Summer Haven residents, which was ridiculous in her mind, but it would make them incredibly wealthy to the rest of the world.

"Mortgaged to the hilt," Jake said with a mirthless laugh. "The bank owns it."

"What about your accounts?" Rin struggled to find something that her family had left.

"A few hundred dollars at most," Steven answered.

"We're done, Rin," their father said.

The words seemed to sink like stones into a still pond. Silence fell for long moments. Rin didn't pretend to understand how it had happened, but she realized with a sick lurch that it wasn't just her who was poor. Her father and brothers were, too.

"It's much worse than that," Sesshoumaru suddenly said, breaking the silence with his smooth as molasses voice. "I intend to make sure that your family will _never_ prosper again."

"What? _Why?_ " Rin knew her expression was taut with shock and could see her reflection in the glass just as Sesshoumaru could since he continued to face away from all of them as if they were not worthy of his notice.

"I've watched your family's business. For years. Vultures circling around and around. No mercy. No compassion. Just pick, pick, pick. Until all there is left is bones bleached under the sun. The more workers displaced the better." Sesshoumaru said. "Haven't you, yourself, seen them celebrating their accomplishments? Over rare beef and wine? Like lions over a kill. Except that they are bottom feeders."

Rin swallowed shallowly. She had seen that. It had disgusted her. But to have a stranger state it so bluntly had her back up. "Save your judgment! I don't want to hear it!"

"Of course, you don't! You are a spoilt, beautiful girl! You don't want to know what has funded your fun and free lifestyle! Who cares at what cost it has come?" Sesshoumaru nearly spat.

Rin reared back as if she had been physically slapped. "You don't know me! You don't know _anything!_ "

"Don't I? It seems to me that _who_ and _what_ you are is written in that pretty face and body." Sesshoumaru taunted.

Rin spun away from Sesshoumaru. Her heart was thundering in her chest. Her anger spurted adrenaline in her veins. She wasn't sure what she would do to Sesshoumaru if the other man continued to speak to her in this way. She kneeled down in front of her father. That arrogant yet boisterous man seemed so small and insignificant now.

"Dad, it'll be okay. It can't be as bad as it seems!" Rin clutched her father's broad hands in her own. She could feel the rough hair on the back of her father's hands. Her father was trembling.

"It won't be." Sesshoumaru said and his voice seemed to suck all the oxygen out of the room.

Rin scowled. "Talking about wanting to lord it over people, why the hell don't you leave? You don't have to stay here! You can go!"

His father clutched Rin's hands. "No, Rin, no. Just – just be respectful."

"Dad, don't you see what he's doing? Hear what he's saying?" Rin cried.

His father's shoulders curled inwards. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters!" Rin yelled. Her voice seemed to echo. No one apparently agreed with her.

"Still hoping for mercy, Charles? Still hoping that things can be turned around?" Sesshoumaru asked, using Rin's father's first name.

"Is there any way?" her father's voice was hoarse.

"Dad!" Rin gasped. To her, asking for something from Sesshoumaru was like asking the Devil for a favor. He'd just as soon laugh in their faces as assist. And there would always be a price.

Sesshoumaru slowly turned around. His cloak swirled around his long legs, revealing a well-cut dark suit underneath the thick, black material. Rin found herself looking immediately up to Sesshoumaru's face. This time instead of just the slice of jaw and mouth, Rin saw far more. The hood fell back for just a moment. Sesshoumaru had silver hair that fell in waves to his shoulders, striking Siberian golden eyes, a noble nose, as well as expressive full lips and a strong jaw. But that perfect beauty was horribly marred. The right half of his face had the imprint of what almost looked like a hand print burned into his flesh. Puckered skin, reddened and coarse marked that terrible injury.

 _What happened to him? It looks horrible and painful!_

Sesshoumaru noticed Rin's gaze and he stiffened. For one moment, shame coursed through those liquid golden eyes. It felt like just the two of them caught in that moments like insects in amber. Sesshoumaru shuddered, but then anger took over and subsumed any other feeling he had. A mocking anger.

"What would you do, Charles, to save _yourself_?" Sesshoumaru murmured as if talking to only himself.

"He won't do _anything_!" Rin cried.

"Let your father answer," Sesshoumaru hissed. He pointed a gloved finger at her father's chest.

"Dad has nothing to say!"

But then her father lifted one hand and Rin found her heart tumbling into her feet even before her father spoke. Sesshoumaru's lush mouth curled into a smile as if anticipating success.

"What – what are you offering? There's always an offer, isn't there? We're businessmen after all," her father said with a strained smile.

Rin's hands dropped down onto her knees. She felt numb as soon as her father said those words. Her father had just failed a test that he didn't know he was taking until now.

"An offer?" Sesshoumaru tapped his chin.

Jake rose up on shaky legs. "Yeah, what _are_ you offering? You want something to give us a chance again?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed. They were locked on Rin. The young woman felt a trill of deep unease run through her as if she were in the sights of a gun.

"It is logical that you would want something. Mere censure could not possibly be your goal," Steven said, always logical.

Rin felt like they had once more stepped into another trap. But her family kept forging ahead as if they didn't see it or didn't care.

 _Which is worse?_

"Yes, I suppose you _would_ think of that. An offer. A bargain. Something – _anything_ – to keep going. For you know I intend to destroy you. You'll never get work anywhere. You'll be out on the street." Sesshoumaru purred.

"You can't do that! You don't control everyone and everything!" Rin scoffed.

"Oh, but I _do_. You see your family has made a lot of enemies. A lot of people looking forward to their fall. One word from me and they will close any doors that might have just cracked open." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Rin burned with anger and hate even as she had to acknowledge what Sesshoumaru said. Her lithe body shook. Her family had earned the enmity of many people as Sesshoumaru had said. Sesshoumaru was using her family's weakness against itself. She saw how the cloaked man was playing them, but none of the rest of them did.

 _They're desperate. They're in shock. They're fooling themselves._

But a part of her knew that maybe this wasn't the whole explanation for why her brothers and father were willing to believe Sesshoumaru.

"He's not going to help us!" Rin yelled as a last ditch effort.

But they were not listening. They didn't even look at her.

"What are you asking for?" Her father rose up from the leather sofa.

Sesshoumaru's expressive mouth widened into a toothy smile. "I will make you a deal."

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" Steven chimed in.

"We'll do whatever you ask," her father gasped.

Sesshoumaru's gaze swung to Rin again. A cruel smile crossed his beautiful yet marred face. "I want your daughter. I want Rin."

…..

I have corrected some he/she ,him/her mistakes done on my part.

R and R as you like.

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - INTERNSHIP

"You're crazy, Rin. Certifiably _insane_ ," Kagome's voice buzzed angrily through the earpiece of Rin's cell phone. With her motorcycle helmet on, she could hear her rather well even over the roar of her bike.

"You weren't there. You don't know how it was. I – I had to do it," she said even as her eyes stayed on the curving, two-lane highway that spooled out before her like a length of ribbon cutting through the nighted forest.

After Sesshoumaru had made the initial statement about taking Rin, it had gone silent in her father's office. The phrase 'could hear a pin drop' suddenly made sense to Rin. Then everyone was talking at once or so it seemed. Jake was shouting something about Sesshoumaru not being serious though his gaze flickered over to Rin like he wished Sesshoumaru were serious and he would give Rin over to him in a second. Steven was claiming that such a deal couldn't be legal in his dry, pedantic way. Their father was loudly proclaiming he would never give Rin over, his complexion going as ruddy as it had been gray a few minutes ago. Rin was sure that he said something like 'no way!' but his voice was lost in the babble of the others. Sesshoumaru merely smiled.

"Truly, you won't even consider it?" Sesshoumaru asked his smooth as smoke and aged cognac voice rising above the others effortlessly even though he wasn't shouting.

" _Give_ you my daughter? Are you _mad_?" Her father chortled.

Her brothers nodded their heads in agreement with her father's statements. Rin glowed with pride. Her father and brothers really seemed to be sticking up for her, recognizing her as something valuable, and a part of the family. For one bright shining moment, Rin felt connected to them in a way she never had before.

"For a year. A single year." Sesshoumaru spread his arms expansively."Think of it as an internship … and she'll even get _paid_ , which is so very rare these days. Her payment will be your family's survival. You might even thrive."

"I don't understand. What are you offering here?" His father's golden eyes suddenly had that predatory look he got when he was as arguing a deal.

"Dad? Why listen to him? We aren't doing this no matter what he says!" Rin cried, but a small sliver of ice formed in her belly. Could her father really be considering this? The man had just gone from 'never!' to 'well, wait, what you are offering?' She glanced at her brothers. Jake was looking up at her father with that faintly desperate avaricious look. Steven straightened.

 _They're wondering the same thing. No, they're wondering if Dad IS listening to him because he's interested._

"I just want to know what crazy plan he's offering, that's all, Rin." Her father exuded that false bonhomie that he used on underlings that sensed they were about to get a shit job.

Her father put an arm around Rin's shoulders, but instead of feeling warmed by the action, Rin felt trapped. But shrugging off her father's arm in front of Sesshoumaru would be a weakness. It would reveal a crack in their family facade. Sesshoumaru though seemed to know exactly how Rin felt. He had pulled the hood up to more fully hide his face, but there was a knowing smile on his full mouth.

"What I am _offering_ is simply this. Rin will stay with me for one year. She will live on my estate and do _whatever_ I ask –"

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Rin snapped. "If that's what this is all about thinking you're going to have an easy lay –"

"You are not to my _taste_ ," Sesshoumaru interrupted and his lips writhed back from his teeth. They were white and sharp. But the heavy-hooded looks he had given Rin since the young woman had walked into the room belied that statement somewhat. Not to mention calling her 'beautiful' and 'pretty' several times.

Rin threw up her hands. "What the Hell am I even worried about? We're not doing this so it doesn't matter what little fantasies you've got going on in your head!"

Her father squeezed her shoulder and said, "Let the man finish, Rin. I think it's clear that he's not looking for – ah, _companionship_ in all this. Please continue, Sesshoumaru."

But Rin burst out, "We're not-"

"I notice that you keep saying 'we' as if your family is involved in this decision," Sesshoumaru said to Rin.

"Well, I guess it's _my_ decision, but I mean, we're _family_ ," Rin said as if that would convey some Norman Rockwell-esque flavor to her very dysfunction clan.

 _But I do feel this way even if they don't. Even if they'll run me out. I keep hoping that things will change. Maybe the change is acting like we're a family and they'll go along with it._

Sesshoumaru nodded. "So you are devoted to your family? You want to see them do well? You certainly don't want to see them out on the street, begging for coins with tin cups in their hands?"

"No! But I'm not going to be your slave for a year to –"

"I see. Your devotion only goes _so far_. Interesting." Sesshoumaru leaned casually back against her father's desk.

"You've got to be kidding! You're trying to turn this around on _me_?" Rin's shoulder straightened. Was Sesshoumaru questioning her motives? "You're the one who –"

"Who has _absolutely_ no duty to help _your_ family? I have quite the opposite feelings. They are _my_ enemies, after all." Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin, Rin, it's all right. Don't get yourself all worked up here," her father said.

Rin did shake off her father's hand that time and took a few steps away. Her skin was jumping between her shoulder blades. Why was her father even _indulging_ Sesshoumaru in this way? Was he recording this conversation for blackmail later? She knew that her father had done something like that at one point.

 _Maybe he's letting Sesshoumaru dig his own grave. Fine. I can play along with this._

But she still felt pained. Her nostrils flared and the urge to flee was heavy upon her. Her brothers were standing still as statues while her father drifted over to the silver serving cart where the cognac was kept. He poured himself a snifter full, but didn't offer a drink to anyone else. Rin felt like she wanted to upend the decanter into her mouth.

"I don't think your daughter likes when you discount her feelings." Sesshoumaru remarked mildly.

"I'm not. But the thing is that I already know what Rin is going to - _understandably_ \- say, but I admit that I have no idea what you are going to." Her father took a large swallow of cognac.

"And you always want as much Intel as you can possibly have. Or maybe it's because you either listen to my offer or start packing your bags. Only what you can carry, of course, because the cars aren't paid for either." Sesshoumaru's Siberian golden eyes flared.

 _Do we own anything? Even the clothes on our backs?_ Rin felt a wave of despair hit her. She had always assumed that her father and brothers understood money. But now it seemed all they understood was debt and how to rack up so much of it that it became a tsunami of bills due.

"I'm always willing to listen, Sesshoumaru. You might not appreciate my business practices, but surely you noticed that I'm not a one-trick pony. I can adjust. My strategies are not set in stone," her father said. There was a hint of her father's old business flair.

 _He's really acting like this is a deal he can make._

"You are truly a _fluid_ creature, Charles." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"So lay out your offer in full. Let us here it." Her father spread his arms expansively.

"Right to the point. All right. Rin works for me for one year. She lives in my estate. She does whatever I ask of her. She is at my beck and call twenty-four seven." Sesshoumaru's gaze slid over to Rin. "Which does _not_ include sharing my bed as that has no benefit for _me_."

Jake snorted. Rin glared at her older brother. Steven made a tutting sound.

"And what would we receive for this in return?" Her father took another long swallow of cognac.

"Her payment is that the three of you will be given the chance to prove your worth to me. I will give each of you a division of one of my companies. You will have one year's time to show that you understand my philosophies and put them in practice," Sesshoumaru ticked off the terms on one of his large hands with surprisingly delicate movements. "If you _fail_ you will _lose_ everything. You will be right back _here_ , but there will be no third chance."

Jake's head jerked up as he heard the deal. He had that hungry, lean look on his face that reminded Rin of a street kid who hadn't eaten in a long time. Steven was seemingly frozen in place while his brain furiously worked. Rin could almost see the wheels in his mind turning even as his eyes were obscured by the reflections of the desk lamp on his glasses.

"And obviously, nothing would happen to Rin? She would be well taken care of? Not harmed in any way?" her father questioned.

"She would have to actually _work_ for a living, but I would not ask of her anything that would harm anything but her _pride_ ," Sesshoumaru answered.

Rin bristled. What the Hell did this man know about here? He acted like Rin was some spoiled little princess! Maybe she'd had it easy compared to a lot of people, but it wasn't like she was afraid to get her hands dirty.

"What happens if we don't take your deal?" Steven asked, ever the practical one.

Sesshoumaru smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. It was a doggish grin. There was something almost feral about the man. Despite a veneer of good breeding, the remnants of a posh accent that hinted of English public school and the well cut suit, Sesshoumaru's nature seemed quite wild.

"You'll be out on the street tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said.

"But there are rules against stuff like that!" Rin protested. She turned to Steven. "They can't just kick us out of the house even if they foreclosed tomorrow! I'm sure that's true! Steven, tell him!"

But Steven pressed his lips tightly together as if to stop any words from flowing out and shook his head.

"You've lived in Summer Haven all your life and you _still_ think that the rules apply equally to everyone?" Sesshoumaru asked softly. "Or perhaps you've been used to being on the winning side of those rules that you can't even comprehend how unfair and unequal they can be applied?"

"You can't _do_ this!" Rin yelled.

She looked at her brothers and father, expecting them to show the same level of incredulity as she was. But none of them would look at her. Jake kept rubbing his mouth with the back of one hand. Steven stared down at the tablet he held listlessly, unseeing. Their father's gaze was on the floor. They believed Sesshoumaru. They believed that no matter what the rules were, that no matter what was just, that Sesshoumaru would have his way. The saliva dried up in Rin's mouth.

Sesshoumaru drew himself up to his full height again. His voice was low. "I _assure_ you that your family will not have a home tomorrow. What little is left in their bank accounts will be frozen. No friends will take them in. If they _have_ friends. No one will give them a job. Not even at the corner market. And even if they could scrape the coin up to go to another city or town it will be the same there."

Rin jerked back as if physically struck by the man's words. "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you think that your own family hasn't done the same to countless others? The suffering they have caused around the globe has lined their pockets for many years. I am just _paying_ them back," Sesshoumaru said with a tight smile. "Think of me as Robin Hood."

Rin swallowed the bile that had bubbled up in her throat. She had tried not to know the cost of what her family's business had done. She wouldn't even look at the news about jobs lost, lives ruined, and pensions disappeared by keeping her gaze always on the horizon and the time when she would be free.

"We're not the only ones that do business this way, you know," Jake said suddenly. "Why pick on us? I mean it's clear to me that you were luring us in all the time!"

Their father made a hissing sound and made a snapping movement of his hand towards Jake to keep silent. Jake recoiled and seemed to curl in on himself.

"No, you're not the only ones. And you're not the only ones that I've destroyed for the same thing," Sesshoumaru answered. His frosty golden gaze swung back towards Rin and there was something unreadable in it. The beautiful marred face seemed rather mask-like at that moment. Then he was turning away towards the windows to look at Rin in the reflection instead of head on. "But you are the _only_ ones I've given a second chance to."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I don't honestly know," Sesshoumaru answered.

"You don't seem like a man who doesn't know what he's doing." Rin frowned. "Though I'm not sure what's worse: that you planned this out or that you're destroying our lives on a whim."

Sesshoumaru sounded almost sad as he said, "You think one year of hard labor too much for your family's well-being? If that is your answer then …"

"No, I didn't say that! Just - just give me a minute," Rin begged.

Silence fell. There was nothing left for anyone to say except for Rin. Her gaze swung around the room at all of her family. What she saw on their faces was fear. Raw, unbridled fear.

 _There's no recording device. They aren't trying to trick Sesshoumaru into anything. This is real. This is absolutely real._

Could they all fit into Kagome's loft? Maybe for a night or two, but then what? At that moment, she could very well believe that Sesshoumaru's reach was infinite or that the businessman would make it so. Like an avenging angel he would follow them and make sure his vengeance was met out.

 _Is he mad or just really pissed that my family tried to take his company? Does he think of his workers? Does he care about them or is all this just an excuse to vent some anger?_

Her family wouldn't look at her. She wondered then what they were thinking. If they were given this offer would they accept it to save the others? Some part of her wondered if they would. The irony that her breaking with the business and the money made her safer financially than them was not lost on her. She could walk away from them now. Begin her life alone as she had intended, as her father had said she would if she turned away from the family business. But would she be able to forget them? Would she be at all at peace with herself knowing that for one year's worth of her life she could save all three of theirs?

 _One year. How bad could it be?_

She looked at the powerful line of Sesshoumaru's shoulders and back. She shivered in spite of herself.

"If I do this," Rin began softly and she saw her father flinch. Was there a look of hope or dismay or perhaps both on his face?

Sesshoumaru's head rose. "If you do this …"

Rin tried to read the businessman's expression in the glass. The full lips were slightly parted as if Sesshoumaru wanted to capture Rin's next words with his teeth. The Siberian golden eyes gleamed in the low light. The puckered, ruined skin seemed to glow.

"If I do this, they'll be okay?" Rin gestured towards her brothers and father.

"They will be given exactly the things I promised." Sesshoumaru answered.

"And you'd give them a _real_ shot, right? It wouldn't be the deck stacked impossibly high against them or anything?" Rin pressed and she saw a flash of Jake's eager face, wanting this chance, wanting to prove that he could do the impossible.

Sesshoumaru let out an earthy chuckle. "The deck is always stacked against people somewhat. But yes, they will get a _fair_ chance."

"And whatever you're asking me to do won't be illegal? It won't be to hurt someone else or myself? And it won't be to sleep with you – because believe me that so isn't happening." Rin sliced her hand through the air.

Sesshoumaru let out a sharp laugh. "From the sheer _amount_ of times you've brought up sleeping with me, I might begin to think that you protest too much against it and perhaps are _interested_."

Rin's cheeks flared. "Ah, _no_. But that's usually what is the main part of these _arrangements_. It's normally the reason for them, okay?"

"You've heard of many of these arrangements?" Sesshoumaru suppressed a laugh.

Rin flushed hotly again. "Not in real life, no. But … but I'm sure they happen all the time."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "The rich and powerful _always_ have someone under duress, don't they? I'm sure you have seen _lots_ of that."

Rin bridled at the implication that her family was completely avaricious. "My family has never had a live-in slave - or should I say _intern_ , thanks."

Sesshoumaru lifted his hands in the air as if in surrender. "I see. I am lower than them then in your eyes."

Steven gripped his tablet tighter and Rin knew that he was worried Rin was going to blow it if she kept up being so aggressive. She said, "I just want things to be clear between us."

"You have been _crystal_ ," Sesshoumaru said the word as if it had a taste.

Rin advanced on Sesshoumaru. She saw the man's large shoulders stiffen in surprise as she approached. Her family shot worried glances at her, but she ignored them. Sesshoumaru slowly turned to face Rin. The young woman stopped a foot from him. Sesshoumaru was so much bigger than she was. The man could engulf her in a hug. There was the slightest scent of sandalwood and cinnamon. Exotic spice. Other than the terrible wounds to his face, Sesshoumaru was handsome. Sensual is the word that Rin found when she searched for it. Sesshoumaru was compelling. If Rin had met him under other circumstances she wasn't sure what her reaction would have been.

 _I wouldn't have known that he's the type to take an indentured servant. Now I do. So no matter how handsome he is, he's still ugly to me._

Rin looked up into that hooded face and didn't blink. "And if you _break_ any one of your promises to me or to them, you forfeit my family's company. It _all_ goes back to them. Are we _crystal_ on that, too?"

"You think you are in a position to make any terms?" Sesshoumaru's heavy-hooded golden eyes stared right back into her.

"I think that you fancy yourself _honorable_ in some weird twisted way," Rin guessed and the slightest flicker of emotion on Sesshoumaru's face confirmed that. "I think you don't intend to break any of your promises so what's the harm in putting that on the table, too?"

Sesshoumaru studied her for long moments. "All right. Agreed." The businessman was suddenly spinning away from Rin and heading towards the doorway. He called over his shoulder, "Your father has my estate's address. I expect you there this evening. Do say your goodbyes. Your family's new positions will be emailed to them in a few hours."

"But what about a contract? Surely, we should write this all down!" Her father cried, reaching out towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "A contract? In writing? Your daughter in exchange for a job? I think not. Your daughter is wise. I will honor my promises so long as you and she honor yours. That is more than you deserve."

Sesshoumaru then turned and strode from the room, without a look back, as if he was certain everything would go exactly as he wished it. _And they probably will._ Rin realized she could smell a faint trace of sandalwood on the wind.

What happened next with her brothers and father, Rin didn't want to think about. She glossed over their grateful yet hollow words to Kagome as she had explained to her what had happened and why she wouldn't be at her place that night or any night for a year. She didn't even tell her how her father had promised to pay her way through art school and get some of his art dealer friends to take an interest in Rin's undoubtedly incredible photography after the year was up. She didn't tell her how then the three of them had turned their backs on her to feverishly check their email and research Sesshoumaru's companies to try and see which ones they would be put in charge of. She didn't tell her how they hardly noticed when she went away. She didn't want her to think that she had done this for her family's love. Because it couldn't matter either way.

 _This is the right thing to do. If I do this then I am truly free of them no matter what happens._

"What could I have done?" Rin asked out loud to Kagome.

"Ah, how about _not_ becoming an indentured servant! How about that?" She could imagine her shaking a fist in the air in front of her as she paced her loft apartment in Summer Haven. Though she heard her anger, she heard the worry underneath it. This was how people who loved you were supposed to react. She hardly felt the miles between then even as she had left the city far behind as she traveled into the countryside. Vast forest were interspersed with farmland. In the moonlight, everything looked magical and full of possibilities.

"It's an internship, Kagome. That's all," she said.

"Internship in what? Wait, don't answer that! Because you'll tell me _again_ how you're not sleeping with him!" She let out a harsh exhale of hair. She imagined that it would puff up her black bangs. "I thought that the worst that could happen tonight was that you would lose your nerve and give up your dream to be a photographer and become a vulture like your brothers –"

"I would never do that," Rin interrupted her. She gripped the handles of her bike harder. She felt the leather gloves squeak in protest. Her photography seemed more like a lifeline than ever before.

"Oh, what a relief! You'll never give up photography, but you _will_ give up your freedom!" She was quiet for a moment before she said, almost despairingly, "Rin, I can't believe you've done this. Maybe you can undo it."

"Unless you want my father and two brothers crashing at your place _forever_ , I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea. Besides Sesshoumaru may destroy your EBay business for helping us." Rin said the last with a sardonic smile.

"Doesn't that freak you out a little bit? That the guy would go to those lengths? I mean it's crazy! Almost pathological!"

"Considering I'm crazy, too, in your mind, Sesshoumaru and I should get along swimmingly." Rin reminded her.

"How can you be so calm about this? It must shock. It's got to be shock!"

Rin watched as the moon rose up before her. It silvered the trees on either side of the road. The only sound besides Kagome's voice was the roar of her bike. The vibrations from the road and the pleasant warmth of the motor flowed up her body. She was calm. More than calm. She felt at peace.

"Maybe it is shock," she answered her, surprised at her own feelings. "Or maybe now I get to live my life without guilt or what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was going to leave my family before, I felt like I was letting them down," she said. "I felt selfish about it like I was taking something from them."

"Oh please! Those three don't care – all right, I'm not going to say it. I'm not going to argue with you about it. Go on." She imagined her pulling her red sweatshirt tighter around herself as if it were a straight jacket on her feelings about her family.

"They may not deserve what I did, but I did feel it," Rin explained. "And now … there's no more guilt. No more worry. One year of cleaning Sesshoumaru's toilets and I'm done with my family's business for good. I feel _free_ , Kagome. Seriously, free."

"You think Sesshoumaru is going to make you clean his toilets?" she asked.

Rin laughed though it wasn't a happy laugh. "From what he said about how he views me – essentially, as a rich pretty girl who was waited on hand and foot – my guess is that he's going to have me cleaning his toilets with my _tongue_."

Kagome made a gagging noise, but then she heard another serious huff of breath. "I really hope that's the worst thing he makes you do, Rin. You've given him so much power-"

"I didn't give him anything. My family did. I'm just cleaning it up this time." Rin corrected her.

She followed what she guessed to be a final curve of the road before her destination. She knew she was getting close from the directions she had looked up online before she left her father's office.

"Well, I'm going to come see you this weekend," Kagome said. "I need to make sure you're okay."

"Let me ask and see if it's okay for you to come," Rin cautioned. "I don't - holy shit!"

"What? What is it?"

The screech of the bike's brakes drowned out every other sound as Rin skidded to a halt in front of an iron gate wrapped nearly completely around with ivy. But it wasn't the gate she was looking at or the drive beyond it. It was the house.

"I've found it." Rin whispered.

"Found what?"

Rin actually laughed as she answered her, "A magnificent ruin!"

…..

R and R as you like.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE -THE RUIN

Rin turned off her motorcycle's engine and pulled her helmet off. Over the ticking of the engine cooling, she heard the whirr of crickets and the soft whoosh of night wind through the grass and trees. She put down the bike's kickstand, hung her helmet on one of her handlebars and swung her right leg off the bike. The phantom vibrations from the engine's powerful motor still ran up and down her legs as she walked unsteadily towards the elaborate wrought iron gates.

The gates were huge, heavy and still bore the remnants of being wrapped in thick vines that appeared to have just been cut down not all that long ago. Vicious looking spikes molded with artistic mastery stabbed towards the brilliant night sky from the gates' curved top. If Rin wasn't overcome with what was before her, she would have become lost staring up at the wash of stars that she never saw in Summer Haven. She was truly out in the country away from the light pollution that urban living created. That was when she noticed that a word was written into the curving metal gates: Moon Shadow.

 _Must be the name of the house. Not a house. A mansion. A magnificent ruined mansion in the middle of nowhere. There's got to be a story behind this place. I need to do some research._

Rin gripped two of the gate's bars and looked through them at the mansion beyond. It was three stories made of a dark stone with dozens of mullioned windows. The panes looked like they were painted with quicksilver as they reflected the huge white moon that hung high in the sky. She saw that there was a tower in the far back corner of the house with a bronze roof that had long ago taken on that gorgeous aged green. Perhaps it had been built so that the owners could stargaze. Those same vines that had been wrapped around the gates covered much of the front of the house. Their dense leaves fluttered in the wind.

Rin's gaze dropped to the overgrown garden in the front. There was a large weed choked fountain in the center of a circular drive that must not been used for decades. Flowers bloomed in profusion, spilling down the fountain's sides like water must have long ago. Though it was night and he couldn't see the colors of the flowers that bloomed there, Rin imagined that in daytime this place would be riotous with color.

Rin would have thought the mansion was abandoned from all she was seeing except for the warm yellow light that leaked out of the first story windows though the curtains were drawn. Rin double-check the address on the stone columns that flanked the gates to know she was at the right place. She was in the right place.

"What would Sesshoumaru want with an old wreck like this? A beautiful old wreck, don't get me wrong. I love it. But him? This isn't what I expected." Rin whispered.

"What are you talking about? Is everything okay?" Kagome asked.

Rin snapped out of her ruin-induced stupor. "Sorry, Kagome. I've made it to the house. You wouldn't believe this place. I think that this internship just got a little better."

Rin couldn't help but laugh. She itched to get her Nikon out. But she didn't have her carbon fiber tripod. A shaky camera during long exposures killed the photos.

 _I'll have to get Dad to send it along with the cable release, wide lens, flashlight, and external flash. And I guess, I should have him also pack me a few more clothes, too. I've only got a week's worth in my bag._

"Rin? Have I lost you again?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, sorry about that. Look, I should let you go. I'll call you later on when I'm settled in and tell you all about it," Rin said.

"All right. But you won't have to describe the place to me. I intend on coming up this weekend to visit you." she said.

"Kagome, I don't know-"

"I don't care what Sesshoumaru says! You're not a prisoner! That ruin is not a prison! He can't keep your friends from seeing you." she said firmly.

She knew that tone. It meant she would not be backing down. She let out a sigh even as she was smiling. She sort of liked her being a Mother Hen this time. "Okay. I got it. You're coming no matter what."

"No matter what." she said firmly.

"Okay, Kagome. I'll talk to you later." She heard the click of the phone being disconnected.

Rin pushed on the gates, but they didn't move. Even when she put all her weight into it there wasn't the slightest give.

 _Must open automatically._

She swung around looking for a call box. That was when she heard the soft electronic whirr above her. She looked up to see where it was coming from. Two surveillance cameras were pointed directly at her from their perches on top of the stone walls on either side of the gates. Rin gave a nervous smile and cocky wave. Was Sesshoumaru watching her even now?

 _I'm not sleeping with him. He can stare as much as he likes. He just can't touch._

That was when she saw a very modern and efficient electronic keypad against one of the stone columns. She had missed it as her attention had been on the mansion. There was a button marked 'call'. She pressed it and was rewarded with a delightful Japanese voice coming over the line.

"Yes?" the Japanese man asked.

"Uhm, ah, my name is Rin Yamato. I'm the… _intern_ ," Rin explained. She winced at the use of the word 'intern'. It had sounded like such a joke in her father's office, but now, she didn't want people to know that she was essentially an indentured servant. She could just imagine people's reactions.

 _Though this guy works for Sesshoumaru so maybe he's used to having young women as 'interns' at the house._

There was a moment of silence and Rin swore she heard a sigh. "Yes, yes, of course. I was told to expect you. I am new to this particular security system, but I think I should be able to get it to work. Ah, yes, here is the correct code!"

There was another electronic hum and Rin watched in admiration as the incredibly heavy gates opened as if they were light as a feather.

"They're open!" Rin cried, taking from the Japanese man's tone that this was an accomplishment of sorts.

"What a relief! They weren't working well earlier," he said.

"Thanks a lot. Uhm … I didn't catch your name," Rin said, feeling strangely like this welcoming man might be a friend and ally in the coming days.

"My name is Jacken. Jacken Shiba, but you may call me Jacken, Ms. Yamato," the man said in his singsong voice that immediately had Rin smiling and feeling brighter just for hearing it.

"Thanks again, Jacken, and please call me Rin."

"Of course, Rin. Come up to Moon Shadow's front doors. I shall meet you there," Jacken said.

Rin almost felt sad as the call box went silent. She went back over to her bike. She put up her kickstand and guided the bike by hand into the property. The surface of the ground change from smooth asphalt to cobblestones. Though it was clear that people had been driving in and out of the property, nature still reigned supreme. Vines crawled along the cobblestones. Flowers and tall grasses bloomed between the cracks in the mortar. Rin was surrounded by nature's perfume. She felt almost light headed from it.

When she was halfway to the double doors that were housed beneath an elaborate stone portico, a chink of light appeared between them. That chink soon became a slash and then an almost blinding rectangle of light. Rin shaded her eyes from the warm, yellow glow as her eyes had completely adjusted to the night. She blinked a few times and, finally, she could make out the figure of a tall, slender man dressed in a white suit with matching tie. Rin dredged up a fact from her world cultures class that identified the turban as possibly meaning the man was a Sikh.

" Jacken?" Rin asked.

"Yes, it is I." The man's handsome, rather aquiline face lit up. His smile was slightly hidden by a closely trimmed beard. The man bowed his head and said, "Waheguru ji ka Khalsa, Waheguru ji ki Fateh. Welcome, welcome."

Rin wasn't sure if she should bow back, but she decided that, at least, lowering her head would be polite. She couldn't shake the man's hand since her were full of the bike so she smiled as warmly as she could and said, "Thank you! Uhm, what did you say? The first part, I mean."

Jacken laughed delightedly. "It is a traditional greeting of my mother's religion. It means, 'The Khalsa belongs to God, Victory belongs to God.'"

"Cool." Rin smiled. "It sounds beautiful."

"Indeed it is. I am glad that you were able to find your way. It is not an easy route and Moon Shadow does well disguising itself as an uninhabited ruin," Jacken said with a gesture at the overgrown courtyard. There was a frisson of dissatisfaction in his friendly features as if such disorder displeased him. "There is much beauty in nature, but I, personally, like it better when it is contained in neat little beds."

Rin looked over her shoulder at the sprawling wild flowers and rampant vines, which stirred in the breeze. "I don't know. The overgrown look gives this place a kind of mystique."

"Yes, it indicates haunted house or abandoned property." Jacken quipped.

Rin grinned at the other man. "You say that like it's a bad thing." The other man smiled back. Rin then patted the handlebars of her bike. "I'm not sure what to do with this. Should I keep it out here or is there a garage where I can store it?"

"Let me show you the way. There is a large garage around the back that has just been constructed. I am sure there will be plenty of room for your motorcycle." Jacken stepped outside and carefully closed the doors behind him. He immediately took the lead, gesturing for Rin to follow after him along the cobblestones.

Something made Rin look back at the house just as they were passing around the corner. She realized that one of the curtains for the nearest room had been pulled aside and someone was looking out at them. She caught just a flash of a face before the curtain was jerked shut again. A beautiful, marred face.

 _Sesshoumaru._

Rin's stomach did a strange flip. Suddenly, she realized that being alone in this man's house was a whole different thing than facing Sesshoumaru in her father's office while her father and brothers were present. She was going to be alone here with the man. The image of Sesshoumaru's full lips writhing back from his sharp white teeth flashed through Rin's mind. She shivered. Anything could happen. But one look at Jacken's back and she felt slightly comforted. Though she had little reason to think it yet, she already felt as if Jacken wouldn't let anything bad happen.

"I hope that the drive here was not too stressful." Jacken said. He laced his long fingers together at the base of his spine and slowed his gait so that Rin could keep pace with him while pushing the heavy bike.

"Not at all. I love riding at night. It was peaceful." Rin answered and silence fell again. Deciding that it was foolish to beat around the bush and wanting some Intel before she saw Sesshoumaru, Rin asked, "Did Sesshoumaru tell you why I'm here?"

A flash of displeasure, almost pain, crossed Jacken's handsome features. He nodded. "He did."

Curious, Rin asked, "Am I the first _intern_ to work here? Or does Sesshoumaru do this a lot?"

Jacken let out a hiss of air between his teeth. "No, you are the _first_ … and I sincerely hope the _last_. Not that Moon Shadow could not use a youthful presence, but … well, it is as it is."

"You aren't so keen on the arrangement that he's made then?"

Jacken didn't answer. He had stopped walking outside a garage that looked very new and modern yet still somehow went with Moon Shadow. It was a six car garage. Four of the doors were shut and two were open. Through one of the open doors she caught sight of the gleam of chrome on a Mercedes' bumper. Jacken gestured for her to leave the motorcycle in the adjoining empty area.

"I will endeavor to make sure that your time here is as pleasant as possible," Jacken answered, which wasn't an answer at all.

"I appreciate that." Rin rolled the motorcycle into the garage and brought down the kickstand. She took her helmet under her right arm and unwound the baggage straps from her duffel before hoisting that up in her other hand. She paused and met Jacken's gaze steadily. "Despite what Sesshoumaru might have told you, I'm not afraid of hard work. I'm happy to be of use in any way that I can be. I want to make sure that Sesshoumaru honors his part of the deal with my father and brothers."

Jacken nodded, but his unhappy expression grew rather than lessened as if Rin's willingness made this all the worse. "There is no shortage of work to be done here."

"Then I take it that he wants me to help with the house and the garden?" Rin brightened at the thought of bringing the house back to life and she would have plenty of opportunities to take pictures of it in its current dilapidated state and then when it was redone.

She did feel a twinge of pain though at the thought that she would be destroying what nature had wrought so beautifully. But the grounds really weren't livable the way they were. She would have to bring some order to that chaos.

 _Question is: am I the girl for the job?_

Every houseplant she'd ever had she had killed. Even cut flowers seemed to die faster with her around. She would under water plants or over water them. She would give them too much sunlight or too little sunlight. She hoped that this job didn't require actual knowledge or a green thumb, because she had neither. Hopefully, there would be a lot of weeding, raking and cutting. Those things she could do. Anything else and she would need close supervision.

Jacken's gaze became shaded. "He wishes to tell you himself what his plans are for you."

Rin felt a slight tremor of unease at that. "Oh, well, I guess he has a flair for the dramatic. So we'll play it his way."

Jacken nodded slightly. "Let us go inside. Sesshoumaru has asked that I bring you to him right away. After you have spoken, I will take you to where your bedroom. And if you're hungry, I can have a tray made up for you."

Rin stomach gurgled at that moment. "Food sounds great."

"I will endeavor to make something that will satisfy," Jacken said smiling.

They walked back towards the front doors. With every step, Rin's apprehension began to grow again. Jacken made no conversation. He seemed troubled and Rin guessed that he wasn't sure what to say.

 _What must he be thinking? Did Sesshoumaru tell him how my family is awful and I deserve this? Why did Sesshoumaru choose to offer us this opportunity, instead of just destroying us and moving on anyways? How am I going to live here for an entire year?_

With these unpleasant thoughts running through her head, Rin decided that she needed to hear someone else's voice other than her own. "How long have you worked for Sesshoumaru, Jacken?"

"Oh, my family has served his for over a hundred and fifty years." Jacken answered.

"Really?" Rin wondered if this family connection is what caused a nice man like Jacken to stay with the moody, irascible, intern-hiring Sesshoumaru.

Jacken nodded. "We served his family first in India then we accompanied him back to England and finally here to the United States."

"So your father and mother worked for him and your grandparents, too?"

"And my grandson will replace me," Jacken answered with a proud smile. "He is just two now. But I am certain that he will be eager to begin as soon as he can walk."

Rin couldn't imagine anyone wanting to serve Sesshoumaru, but Jacken seemed so enthused about it. "Is Sesshoumaru married? Does he have children?"

Jacken's expression enclosed up. "No, he is alone."

Rin was struck by Jacken's tone. It was so final. It was so sad. Not that Sesshoumaru had shown himself to be anything but a complete bastard, but still, somehow the vast empty spaces of loneliness opened up before Rin and she felt sorry for Sesshoumaru for a second. She was sure that the feeling would pass as soon as she was speaking to the other man and being insulted again.

"Sesshoumaru's a very successful man. I'm sure that when he has a mind be with someone, he'll have a lot to choose from," Rin answered awkwardly.

"Real love does not work like that," Jacken answered softly. "And that is the only thing that can save him."

Rin blinked in confusion at Jacken's words. But there wasn't time for further conversation as they were before the front doors of Moon Shadow. Rin's chest tightened. Her palms were sweating. She knew her knuckles were white as she clutched the duffel's handle too tightly.

Jacken opened the doors and again that blinding light spilled out. He motioned once more for Rin to precede him into the house. Rin walked in blindly. She stopped a few feet inside and waited for her eyes to adjust. She let out an awed breath when she did. The foyer was huge with a domed ceiling high above them. The floor was black and white marble laid out in a compass design. A mahogany table stood in the center of the design and a gigantic bouquet of white and red roses seemed to gush out of the vase that sat on top of it. The sweet scent was intoxicating.

Rin slowly turned around to take in the rest of the space. The walls were covered in dark wood paneling. Paintings and sketches of birds and other wildlife were hung on each wall. There were three exits from the room. The on straight ahead was a magnificent staircase that led into the upper recesses of the house. Then there were two doorways off to her right and left respectively. But Rin's inspection came to a screeching halt as the left doorway was suddenly filled with Sesshoumaru's massive form.

Sesshoumaru no longer wore the hood. Instead, he let a curtain of light hair fall across the marred side of his face while leaving the other side uncovered. Those striking golden eyes stared at Rin, unblinking. Rin stumbled back in surprise as the big man moved silently into view.

"God! Where did you come from?" Rin gasped out

"I told you to bring her to me immediately, Jacken." Sesshoumaru frowned in consternation at the Japanese man.

Jacken finished locking the door, seemingly immune to the displeasure in Sesshoumaru's voice and demeanor. Rin was surprised to see no less than five deadbolts and two heavy chains being slid across to lock it. "Yes, sir. But we had to put her bike away in the garage. It looks to rain this evening and it would not do to have it get wet."

Sesshoumaru grunted. "I see." His gaze though was still suspicious. He was evidently fully aware of Jacken's displeasure with the internship. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze again on Rin. "You came. I'm surprised."

Rin fought not to react to that piercing gaze. She consciously stood in a relaxed position and allowed an unconcerned smile to linger on her lips. "I did. I intend to honor my part of the bargain. Do you intend to honor yours?"

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched into a smile as if amused at Rin's boldness. "I do."

Silence fell again and Rin knew that she would soon start squirming under Sesshoumaru's gaze. She asked, "So you wanted to talk to me?"

Sesshoumaru straightened up to his full height and Rin was struck again by how massive he truly was. Yet his movements were graceful, almost feminine. "Come to my study. We must discuss the rules of this house. Jacken, you do not have to attend us."

Jacken's expression was neutral yet he said, "But, sir, perhaps I could assist -"

"No," Sesshoumaru said with finality. The word seemed to echo in the room. Again, his gaze fixated on Rin as he said, "I will speak to her _alone_."

…..R and R as you like!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - Rules

Sesshoumaru led Rin down a short hall to his study. The door was ajar. Even though it was June, he had a fire going as moon shadow was cold inside even on the warmest of days, let alone a cool evening like that night. Candlelight provided the only other illumination.

Sesshoumaru didn't look back at the young woman as he strode over to the high-backed chair by the fire and languidly sat down. He stretched out with his inuies grace. He didn't offer Rin a seat, but instead watched the young woman out of hooded eyes.

Rin stood awkwardly in the doorway. Her brown eyes flickered over the room's interior as if trying to glean something about its owner from the contents. What did she make of the many worn, leather-bound books that lined the walls? Did she rightly guess that Sesshoumaru found more comfort in books than in people? And what did he think of the sleek laptop that glowed softly on the desk that sat alongside stacks of journals filled with his precise penmanship? Rin couldn't know that Sesshoumaru still hand wrote out everything, because when he was growing up there were no such things as computers. They had not even been a gleam in someone's eyes.

And what did Rin think of the Japanese inu's pelt that adorned the floor by his feet, its glass eyes gleaming and bared teeth growling at the snapping fire? Rin's gaze dropped to it and a slight ripple of disgust crossed that lovely face. Clearly, his guest did not like hunting. How ironic that Rin didn't know this pelt had nothing to do with celebrating the destruction of this brilliant beast, but as a reminder of Sesshoumaru's own past arrogance and the pain he had caused. It was also a reminder of what he truly was inside.

 _A beast. That is what I am. And I have brought this beautiful young woman here, putting both of us in danger._

Sesshoumaru pushed away that thought. It sounded too much like what Jaken would say. Except his Sikh servant would go on to claim that Sesshoumaru had brought Rin here _because_ of her beauty and maybe even _because_ of the danger it posed. Jaken would claim that he was starved for company, but more importantly, for love, for the love that would supposedly free him of his curse. But Sesshoumaru thought that ridiculous. Love was an illusion. A cruel one at that built on hormones that soon faded. True love was necessary to break the curse that he was under.

 _But true love does not exist._

And he had not brought Rin here to disprove that simple statement of fact. Rin's presence here was to punish the Yamato family, nothing more than that. Rin was lovely to look at, but there were many lovely things in his home like paintings and vases. Rin though had a mouth and opinions that made her less beautiful than those objects.

Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge Jaken's phantom voice floating through his mind and asking him why this particular punishment involved having Rin live with him for a year. Couldn't he have required the young woman simply to work at his home during the day and leave at night? Wouldn't that have been safer for all involved? Especially when the full moon came and his curse became active?

"Well, what did you want to talk about? What are these rules?" Rin truculently asked, thrusting her chin out and interrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

"Shut the door," Sesshoumaru said.

He did not want Jaken to watch them or overhear what he was to say. He could see the Sikh in the hallway, mysteriously dusting a perfectly clean vase with assiduous attention. If Sesshoumaru had pointed out the fact that Jaken had a perfect view into the study from his dusting position, this fact would have been scoffed at by the Sikh, but it would have been quite true nonetheless. Sesshoumaru snorted softly.

Jaken had already made clear to him his extreme distaste for this 'internship'. Sesshoumaru indulged the Sikh, allowing Jaken to give him his views on various matters as Jaken was as close to family as anyone could be to Sesshoumaru and very wise about many matters, but Sesshoumaru would not be gainsaid in this. He saw Jaken shake his head and heard him sigh as the door shut with an audible click as the lock caught. Rin continued to stand by the door though, not coming near him. Sesshoumaru felt his chest tighten.

 _What do I expect? She dislikes me intensely and what I am about to do will not endear me to her more. But it must be done._

Yet still the slight hurt remained. It aggravated Sesshoumaru all the more and hardened his heart for what his next betrayal.

"May I see your phone?" Sesshoumaru extended one hand towards the young woman.

Rin frowned. Her lush lips pulled down at the corners as she stared at Sesshoumaru's well-manicured hand. "What for?"

"Please."

Sesshoumaru saw how his simple use of the word 'please' moved the young woman. That was unexpected. He thought that Rin would be used to people being polite because of her wealth and status and inured to the power of it. Perhaps that was the case, or maybe Rin hadn't expected such niceties from Sesshoumaru since his language had been anything but polite since he and Rin had met.

"I still want to know why." The young woman fished out the phone from her tight jean's back pocket and handed it over.

Sesshoumaru put the phone into his top desk drawer, turning the brass key and locking it away. He then placed the key in his pants pocket, well out of Rin's reach.

"What the hell?" Rin shouted. "What are you doing? Give me my phone back!"

"What is in there?" Sesshoumaru gestured towards the duffel, ignoring the young woman's squawks.

"Give me back my god damned phone!"

"No. What is in your bag?"

They had a stare down. Rin was the first to look away. She shook her head, a kind of wild shock written large in her face that Sesshoumaru had taken her phone and refused to return it.

"You're crazy, you know? I want my phone back or I'm leaving!" Rin shouted, her free hand fisting at her side while she shifted her duffel so that it was half-hidden behind one of her long muscular legs, as if that would keep the contents from Sesshoumaru.

 _Foolish girl._

"Fine. _Leave_."

Sesshoumaru picked up the glass of scotch he had abandoned when the young woman had arrived. He took a large swallow, relishing the burn as it ran down his throat. It made it easier to ignore the fleeting tightness in his chest at the thought of Rin actually walking away from him right then and there. He had gotten the young woman here, which was more than he had truly expected. He didn't want to lose now.

 _Lose? Lose what? Lose her? She means nothing. I could call and have a dozen more beautiful than her lifting their asses in the air. What does she mean compared to them? Nothing at all._

"I don't see you leaving," Sesshoumaru said with a wave of his hand.

There was a beat of silence, but then Rin asked, her voice strained, "What about my family?"

"What _about_ them?" He took another large swallow of peaty scotch while he stared into the fire instead of at the lovely young woman with the worried face opposite him.

"If I leave will you still give them the chance to get back their business?"

"No." That word fell like a stone into a still pond between them.

Rin let out a soft, bitter laugh and ran a hand through her long brown hair. "You're – this is – _why_ are you doing this? Do you want to keep me captive here? What do you _want_ from me?"

There was a hint of fear in Rin's voice that caused Sesshoumaru to freeze. "You are not a prisoner. But there are _rules._ My privacy is sacrosanct to me. I do not wish it _violated_." He flicked his hand towards the desk. "Such gadgets allow such violations easily with little thought by the doer. You will be allowed to use the phone - _in my presence_ \- once a week to call your father."

Rin's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish's. "Once a week just to call _dad_?"

"Don't you want to keep in touch with your loving family?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Or at least make sure that they are making your time worth the effort?"

"My father will do his best for you. He _likes_ making money. He'll make you a ton," Rin said. "I'm not worried about that."

 _Money is not everything. I wonder if he will realize that before the end of the year._

"So what are you worried about?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin ran a hand through her hair. It stuck up rather adorably. "I have friends who I have to talk to."

"You _have_ to?"

"I _want_ to," Rin corrected, grinding her teeth as she glared at Sesshoumaru's pedantic correction. "Actually, no, I _have_ to talk to them. They'll worry about me if I don't check in."

"We will arrange a time for you to contact them as well – in my presence." Sesshoumaru told himself that he could have cared less about Rin disparaging her to her undoubtedly equally rich and useless friends and that this restriction was based purely on making sure the young woman did not see anything he shouldn't and report on it. But still he felt that phantom pain at the thought of Rin's sweet pink mouth spitting out epithets with his name attached. He added, "Need I remind you that you are here to _work_ not to engage in conversations with your friends?"

"Am I working 24/7?" Rin challenged. "Are you going to give me time to pee and eat? Or will I have to catch both on the run? What about sleeping? Will I be allowed to sleep?"

Sesshoumaru scowled at the young woman. "You will be given _appropriate_ rest periods and nutrition."

"How kind of you! I am so grateful for your thoughtfulness!" Rin scoffed and tossed her beautiful head.

"You will not be allowed to be lazy and self-indulgent though," Sesshoumaru's voice rose slightly, aggravated at the young woman's dismissive tone.

Rin let out a laugh. "I'm guessing that you don't have many friends if you think talking to them is 'lazy and self-indulgent'."

Sesshoumaru went silent for a moment at that well-aimed jab. He had no friends. How could he? Time traveled on, but he did not. He looked the same as he had when the curse first fell upon him. Ageless so that its torment could be visited upon him for eternity. All he had to do was look into the mirror at his unchanged face with the horrible scars and he would be remembered of all he had done. He finished his drink while Rin looked surprising discomfited at her 'win' against Sesshoumaru. It was almost as if she felt badly for Sesshoumaru, but then the young woman hardened her expression as her eyes darted to the locked drawer that contained her phone.

"Now, the bag. What is in it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin's brown eyes narrowed. She would not be so trusting as she was with the phone. "My clothes. Why?"

"No computer? No camera?" Sesshoumaru asked. There was the slightest flicker of concern in Rin's eyes when he said 'camera' so Sesshoumaru knew the young woman had one. That needed to be rectified. "Give me your camera."

"You're not taking my stuff. It's _my_ stuff." Rin's eyes snapped with indignation and the slightest bit of alarm. Did the camera mean so much?

Sesshoumaru stood back up and walked over to the young woman, crowding her against the door. He was familiar with using his larger size to intimidate others. Rin's back thumped against the door even as she tried to look unimpressed. The young woman was half a head shorter than he was. But she made up for it in spunk. Her breathing though had quickened and her nostrils were flaring like a horse's did when it was afraid. But Rin kept her gaze steadily on Sesshoumaru's face and a tight hold on her bag.

 _Brave girl._

Sesshoumaru leaned down so that his eyes were mere inches from Rin's. He could see the flecks of darker brown in them as well as hints of gold. He caught the young woman's scent: clean and woodsy like the forest after a rain. He stopped himself from leaning down lower to nuzzle the soft flesh beneath Rin's ear. But he found himself unwilling to draw all the way back.

"You have a camera in your bag. Give it to me," Sesshoumaru whispered.

"No," Rin said just as softly.

"I will not have you taking pictures of me and mine –"

"It's for my art!" Rin cried. She shoved Sesshoumaru back with surprising power and sidestepped around the older man. She kept a few feet distance between them.

Sesshoumaru slowly circled the young woman. The beast inside of him delighted in the nervous twitches of Rin's shoulders. She sensed that Sesshoumaru was more than he seemed but Rin didn't know - couldn't even imagine - what Sesshoumaru was really. He knew he should stop this, pull back and calm down, but Rin's pushing him away had set something off in him.

"Your art?" Sesshoumaru taunted. "You are an artist? Really?"

Was Rin some kind of dilettante rich girl artist? His daddy's friends buying her prints and promptly tossing them into a dark corner once the sale was complete? But there was the faint memory of Sesshoumaru's mother painting in the long Japanese afternoons that intruded on his cruel thoughts. He remembered how her eyes came alive when she was in the middle of a painting, eager but anxious, to show the finished product to him and his father. But then Sesshoumaru remembered just as clearly watching the light fade out of her eyes when his father disparaged her hard work with a few dismissive words. But Rin was nothing like Sesshoumaru's mother. She wasn't a true artist. She was undoubtedly just trying to avoid the responsibility of earning a living.

"I'm a photographer," Rin said, but there was a slight uncertainty in her eyes that wasn't there when she had talked of other things. It was almost as if it was something that was close to her heart and she wasn't sure if she deserved that title.

"Again, you are here to _work_ not engage in foolish pastimes." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin let out a sharp laugh. "God! Now you sound like my father!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened. "He doesn't approve of you taking pictures?"

"He doesn't approve of anything except making money! I was going there tonight to – look, it doesn't matter. But …" a wild light entered Rin's eyes. "I can't give it up! You can't ask me to. It would be like cutting off my limbs to give up my camera. I don't expect you to understand why, but you have to believe me."

Sesshoumaru stared down into that lovely face and did believe. But there was a problem. He could not risk Rin photographing him when he was changed, when the curse transformed him into a beast.

"It is impossible," Sesshoumaru murmured.

Rin reached for him. It was so unexpected that Sesshoumaru froze as that hand rested for a second on his shoulder before fluttering away.

"I wouldn't violate your privacy! I would ask before I took a picture of anything! I could - could document the transformation of moon shadow!"

"Transformation?"

"You're planning on redoing the house, right? Jaken told me he thought I would be working in the garden. I could take before, during and after pictures," Rin suggested. Her face was taut with emotion, more emotion than even the taking of the phone had brought.

"I …"

 _He could have the camera during the day, but not at night and not at all around the full moon. It could be done. I would then have a history of moon shadow, too. If he is any good..._

"Please," Rin begged.

Those luminous brown eyes gazed up at him, pupils wide and dark like the gold sea and Sesshoumaru found himself relenting and withdrawing himself physically from the young woman. He retreated back to his chair and poured himself more scotch with a surprisingly trembling hand. He downed half the glass and immediately wished he hadn't. Alcohol did not harden his heart. It only made him soft and lonely. He set the glass down unfinished. He would not look at Rin as he spoke.

"I will allow you to have the camera at certain times – _after your work is done_ – but I must see every picture you take. You do _not_ have permission to take pictures of anything you like. You must check with me first," Sesshoumaru said.

Rin's shoulders relaxed. "Right. No problem. I - I go crazy when I can't work."

Another flash of memory of his mother as she sat unseeing in the mental institution after his cursed nature made itself known to her when he had lost control and killed his father. Her easel and paints had sat in the corner untouched for the rest of her life. His actions had killed her spirit.

"You need to give me your camera now though. I will take good care of it. If you work well, you may be allowed to take some pictures tomorrow," Sesshoumaru said. He quickly shut his lips as he was suddenly sure he would offer more to the young woman than he should.

Rin put her duffel down on the ground. She kneeled beside it and unzipped it. The scent of her and clean clothes rose up from the open bag and filled Sesshoumaru's study. He knew Rin's scent would be in his nose all night. An unsurprising wave of heat went through him. He gripped the arms of his chair and held himself still. He would not lean down and lick a stripe down the back of Rin's exposed neck as her hair parted and showed it. He would not nuzzle Rin's fine brown hair. He would not push the young woman onto his back and ravage her. He would sit and do nothing else.

Rin gently, almost reverently, pulled out a camera in a black leather case. Sesshoumaru knew nothing of cameras, but he was sure it was expensive, but he was suddenly sure that the worth of it to Rin had nothing to do with its price tag. Rin reluctantly held it out to Sesshoumaru. For one moment, Sesshoumaru imagined how they must look at that moment: Rin on her knees, arms outstretched with the camera in her hands, as if offering it as sacrifice to her feudal lord.

 _Not anymore! The estate and title can never be mine. Not when I am a beast. It would dishonour my whole family for me to take over._

Sesshoumaru took the camera from Rin more harshly than intended and the young woman winced as it was handled so roughly. Sesshoumaru made sure to place it carefully down on his desk.

"I will keep it safe," Sesshoumaru repeated.

Rin nodded slowly. She repacked her clothes, straightening out the simple t-shirts, shorts, skirts, frocks and a few pairs of jeans. Sesshoumaru frowned as he took in the casual contents. Clearly, there were no gowns or evening wear in the bag.

"You do not have any evening wear," Sesshoumaru said more than asked.

Rin zipped up the duffel and stood up. "Uhm, no. I'm a college student and I thought I was going to be living at my friend's place for the summer."

"We dress for dinner here," Sesshoumaru said.

"You mean like gowns and stuff?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered.

"You want me to wear a gown and have dinner with you _every_ night?" Rin asked slowly as if she wanted to make sure that she understood Sesshoumaru.

"I do. It is expected. Do you have gowns at home?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Maybe one or two. I don't know if they even fit," Rin said with a shrug. "I'm sure I have some long skirts and a nice top along or something."

"Evening gowns are required. You will need them. I shall have my tailor come and –"

"You're going to have your tailor make me clothes?" Rin's eyebrows rose up into her hairline.

"I will not have you wearing ratty t-shirts and too tight jeans." Sesshoumaru tipped his head to Rin's current apparel.

"My jeans are not too tight. They're perfect," Rin argued.

Sesshoumaru bit back any further remarks as he found himself focusing too avidly on how the jeans encased Rin's long, muscular legs and pert ass.

"What's going to happen at these dinners?" Rin asked.

"We will _eat_."

"You want us to _talk_ during these dinners, too?" Rin was really grinning at that moment.

"Only if you have something worthwhile saying. Otherwise _silence_ will be preferable," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"I see."

"I do not think you do."

"And will these dinners be lit by candlelight?" Rin asked.

"I enjoy the softer light candles give." Sesshoumaru frowned then, realizing he was walking straight into a trap.

Rin bit her lower lip as if stifling a laugh. "Oh, okay."

"What?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You want us to have romantic, candlelight dinners together where we dress up in our best clothes. That doesn't sound at all _odd_ for intern and employer to you?"

Sesshoumaru had not intended the scenario to be romantic. Not consciously. It was how he always had dinner. The fact that he would now be sharing it with someone was irrelevant. It might even be annoying and less pleasurable than being by himself.

"There is no _romance_ between us, Ms. Yamato. As I have made clear, I have no desire to bed you. And your constant assertions otherwise make me quite sure you wish my thoughts were different on the matter." Sesshoumaru scowled at her though there was that slight trill of heat in his loins.

Rin's cheeks colored, but she didn't look away as she said, enunciating every word, "You've made me your indentured servant for a year. You're threatening my family with destruction. You've taken my phone and camera away from me, making me a virtual prisoner here. I can _assure_ you, Sesshoumaru that I want _nothing_ at all from you but for this year to be _over_ as quickly as possible."

Again there was a stare down, but this time it was Sesshoumaru who looked away. It was not foolish, useless guilt. It was not him cringing from how hard and wrong those facts sounded being laid out like that. Not at all.

Sesshoumaru shouted, "Jaken!"

The door to the study was immediately opened, which confirmed Sesshoumaru's suspicion that the Sikh had been listening at the door the whole time.

"Yes, sir?" Jaken asked.

"Take Ms. Yamato to his room," Sesshoumaru instructed curtly.

Jaken nodded and reached for Rin's bag. Rin fended him off. "Oh, that's okay, Jaken, I've got it. No worries."

"It is not a problem at all, Rin. I am eager to show you to your room. It has a beautiful view of the rose garden out back." Jaken said.

"The rose garden?" Sesshoumaru straightened up, anger flaring his nostrils. That was not the room that he had instructed Jaken to prepare for Rin. The young woman's room was supposed to be on the side of the house overlooking the garage. "I told you to put him on the west side room, Jaken."

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry, but I must not have heard you. You know how my hearing is," Jaken said with a shrug.

"Yes, _selective_ ," Sesshoumaru growled. The room that Jaken must have chosen was the one just a few doors down from his own. What was his servant thinking?

"I have already prepared the room. The other is not fit for habitation," Jaken said breezily. "It must be fated to be her."

Sesshoumaru scowled at him. "I _see_."

"You will, sir. I promise that you will." Jaken bowed before picking up Rin's bag and leading the beautiful young woman away from Sesshoumaru's sight.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - The History of Scars

Rin woke up to the sound of Jaken s cheery voice as the Sikh yanked open the heavy brocade curtains, Good morning, Rin!

Rin groaned and pulled the blankets over her head to protect herself from the damnable light. Morning? What time is it?

It is 6 am, Jacken answered briskly as he tied the curtains back then brought a silver breakfast tray over to Rin from the side table. He lifted off the domed lid and the heavenly scent of eggs, bacon and toast wafted over to Rin even beneath the covers.

Six? Rin groaned again. Six in the morning?

She did not see six am. unless she had stayed up all night. It was frighteningly bright outside. The sky was a peerless blue. She could actually hear birdsong. She smelled the freshness of grass and blooming flowers.

She pulled the blankets over her head again. Jacken pulled them down.

Yes, Sesshoumaru wishes you to be out in the rose garden bright and early. My selective hearing only goes so far, Jacken said.

So you admit that you have selective hearing then? Rin let out a laugh.

Sometimes it is best to only hear certain things and not others, Jacken answered. But in some things, I must carry out his instructions to the letter.

Like waking me up at the crack of dawn?

I have been up since 4:30. Jacken said smartly.

You re a morning person. Chirpy and aggravating to all of us who are night owls.

Jacken just laughed in response.

Rin scrubbed her face. Her eyes felt filled with sand. She had not slept well, tossing and turning for hours in the comfortable bed. It was a four-poster with dark red sheets and comforter. The bed looked old, but was sturdy and it had one of those ultra-modern foam mattresses. Nevertheless, without something to distract her from the weirdness of the day... like my phone... Rin had not been able to shut off her mind and sleep.

Instead, she had gone over and over every single thing that had happened that day.

The room was also spacious and lovely. There was a separate sitting area before a real wood burning fireplace. Rin could easily imagine curling up there with a book, but that would imply Sesshoumaru would give her free time.

I doubt there will be much of that if I am being woken at six.

Here are some things to wake you up, Rin. Jacken said, interrupting her thoughts. The Sikh picked up the silver tray and placed it over Rin s lap. I thought good, hearty food and coffee would soften the earliness of the hour. Besides, it is a beautiful day. It would be a shame to miss a moment of it.

Groggily, Rin looked down at the plate of food, but she perked up as she caught the heavenly scent of rich coffee. This looks and smells amazing. Thank you. Last night s dinner and now this? Sesshoumaru thinks this whole experience is a punishment, but it feels more like being in a resort with this delicious food and breakfast in bed.

Jacken flashed her another smile. He was wearing a grey suit this day with a dark red tie. His headscarf was still that brilliant white. I am glad to be of service.

Rin quickly took a bite of food and wolfed down half of it. The creaminess of the eggs and the sharp salt of the bacon had Rin s mouth watering for more. The sweetness of what suspiciously looked like home-made jam on the evenly browned toast was the perfect accompaniment to the eggs and bacon. But even though this, like last night s meal was incredible, she felt guilty for taking advantage of Jaken s generosity.

You really don t have to do this, you know, Jacken Point me the way to the kitchen and I can cook for myself. It ll probably amount to lightly burnt toast and Mac-and-cheese, but I m good at cooking sometimes ...

No, I would not hear of it. Jacken shook his head and cut the air with his hands.

Rin s head drooped. It was, as she feared. You re trying to make up for the internship, aren t you?

Yes and no. It is truly my pleasure to make you comfortable here and to look upon Moon Shadow as your home.

I don t think Sesshoumaru wants me to think of this place as home.

Jacken took in a deep breath and laced his fingers behind his lower back. Sesshoumaru is a complicated man, but he is a good man.

He hides the latter part pretty darn good. Rin smiled.

Jaken s answering smile was weak and Rin immediately worried that she had stepped over a line. I know it must seem that way to you. No, not seem. That is not accurate. He has not been that way with you. He has not been his best in some time. I am hoping he will remember what it is to be that person again with you here.

Rin carefully put her fork down next to the plate. I highly doubt that I m the girl you re looking for if you think I m capable of pulling Sesshoumaru out of his ... ah, shell, or whatever.

Why do you say that?

I just want to get through this year and then escape and start my own life. I have been holding back for a long time. I m not here to do anything, but help my family get out of our financial hole, Rin explained. I m not here to help Sesshuomaru. Maybe he s a good guy deep down, but I m not here for him.

Rin winced a bit at how cold that sounded. But then she shrugged it off. She liked Jacken and wanted to help him. But Sesshoumaru was another matter altogether. The man was a right asshole and no amount of nicely-nice was going to change that.

Besides there is no way I could reach the person s heart even if I wanted to. His face looks like he smells something bad when he sees me.

Sometimes fate has other plans for us than we intend, Jacken said, not seeming offended by Rin s answer at all.

I do promise to try my best not to bring out the worst in him, but that s all I can promise, I think, Rin said.

Jacken bowed. That is all one could ask of you. Sesshoumaru wished me to tell you what your tasks are for today, Jacken said as Rin finished off the second half of his food. He wishes you to begin to remove all the weeds and debris in the rose garden.

Rin followed Jaken s gesture towards the window. Even from her bed, she could see that the rose garden needed a lot of work. If the front of the house had seemed overgrown and wild, the rose garden looked like that show that showed what the world would look like after humans. Red, white, pink, purple, and yellow even black roses bloomed in profusion everywhere. It was like an ocean of roses.

Wow. Uhm, okay, looks like it needs a little trimming back or something. Is that what you do with roses? Rin asked.

I will assist you as much as I am able after I get done with my own duties, Jacken promised.

Jacken, no way, you have enough to do ...

Again, I must insist. Besides, it is a pleasure to work in the garden. I shall be happy to do it, Jacken said.

Rin knew she would never change Jaken s mind so she just nodded and expressed her thanks. I m sure I ll appreciate the help and guidance.

Also, Sesshoumaru has arranged for his tailor, Ms. Fioretti, to come this afternoon to take your measurements. Jacken said.

He s serious about the formal dinners, isn t he? Rin had forgotten that part of the conversation. She really was not sure what she thought of that part. Imagining sitting opposite Sesshoumaru in an uncomfortable gown with candles glowing and Sesshoumaru glowering was not her idea of a good time.

Maybe it will go so badly after the first time that he will give it up. I am sure he will have to go into town, too. Maybe I will hardly see him. Right. Sure. Just keep telling myself that.

He is rather old-world, Jacken said non-committally. Also, I understand that your father will be sending some of your things over today. I will be on the lookout for them.

Yeah, I packed pretty light. Can t fit much on the back of a bike.

But you did have a bag packed already? Jaken s head tilted to the side.

Rin nodded. Yeah, I was planning to stay at my friend Kagome s.

Does she live in another city? Jaken s forehead furrowed.

Oh, no, she lives in Summer Haven in a studio apartment quite far away from my house ending on opposite side exactly. Rin explained. Seeing the perplexed look continuing on Jaken s face, she felt the need to say more. I went to my father s office tonight to tell him that I was leaving.

Leaving?

Leaving the family. That is the choice he gave me, you see. Either give up my photography and join the family business of making money and ruining lives or leaving the family with nothing. I chose door number two. Rin said.

Jacken regarded her quietly. Surely your father would have relented! A child should be allowed to follow where his or her talents lead.

Rin swallowed the last of her coffee and shrugged, covering up the surprising stab of pain at Jaken s honest bewilderment about her father s actions. Things don t work that way in the Yamato family. You are either with us or against us. There s nothing in between.

Jaken s forehead furrowed even as the perplexed expression remained. Yet you came here. You are sacrificing a year of your life for them.

Rin gave him a pained smile. It s not exactly as selfless as it seems. I feel guilty about leaving my family. It seems like a selfish thing to do in some ways to follow my own dreams. Moreover, if I left them in this bad spot while going off on my own I wouldn t feel right about it. So here I am. I do this and then I m free of any guilt and any burden of staying with them.

I think you give yourself too little credit for the sacrifice you are making. You are acting honourably for your family even if they... and forgive me, I may be wrong in this... would not do the same for you, Jacken said.

They probably wouldn t. Rin laughed. They definitely wouldn t. But they re more cold blooded, I guess, is the way to put it. They probably think me doing this is weak. Thankfully for them, I don t think like that.

I am glad that you are away from them. Jacken said. His expression was still so disturbed that Rin felt a wash of warmth and liking for the Sikh. Jacken was clearly a gentle soul.

Me, too, and I m never going back. Do you have kids, Jacken? You must have considering your grandson who is eager to take over your job. Rin steered the conversation away from the discomfort of her own family.

I have a son and daughter. Jacken immediately warmed to the subject. My daughter is an engineer and my son is a doctor.

Wow! You must be so proud, Rin said.

I am exceedingly proud. My grandson is my daughter s child, he said. Sesshoumaru ensured that my children went to the best schools in the world. He has made the richness of their lives possible. They were able to pursue the dreams that were in their souls. My grandson is like me. He wishes to be here. My granddaughter is a poet. Her facility with words is great. I am excited to see them grow into their gifts

Rin could not imagine even the taciturn Sesshoumaru being immune to Jaken s goodness. Who wouldn t want to help the Sikh? She imagined that his children were just as kind and worthy. Rin could not even envision having a her family support her like that. She knew intellectually that this was wrong. She had heard it from friends who had seen her father in action with her. She had seen it in other people s families over breaks where she stayed with them rather than returning to her own home. Still it all seemed like a fairytale to be so supported and adored.

I have pictures of them. I will show you later. Jacken said with enthusiasm.

I d like that. I m glad Sesshoumaru has been good to you and yours.

As I said, he is a good man, Jacken answered.

Is ... I am not sure how to ask this. Maybe I m not sure that I should. Rin said.

You are wondering about the scars on his face. Jacken said.

Rin nodded. Yeah, it looks like well, a hand print burned onto his face. How did that happen?

Jacken stared at him for long, quiet moments. He does not like it speak of, but I think I think I should tell you.

Rin sat up straighter in the bed. She should not be interested in Sesshoumaru's life, even if it explained the man s constant bad mood. However, maybe if she understood a little, she would be able to make the rest of the year bearable.

I m definitely willing to listen, Rin said.

Jacken wandered over to the window. He stared out at the blue sky, unseeing. It happened in Japan.

On a trip?

Jacken shook his head. No, Sesshoumaru lived in Japan with his family for many years. My family served his back then, too, though... well, it was a different time, but Sesshoumaru was always good to us though he was very wild in many other ways.

How different could it possibly have been? Sesshoumaru does not look like he is that much older than I am. But the way that Jacken is telling the story, it seems like it was an awfully long time ago.

He went hunting in a restricted area. He wished to find a fabled Japanese inu that was said to haunt the forests near a sacred river. Jacken tightened his hands and his normally jolly face grew sad. He was warned repeatedly to stop his quest. But Sesshoumaru would not listen.

Why wouldn t he listen? Rin asked though she could easily see Sesshoumaru not listening to anyone, in fact, she could see Sesshoumaru continuing on specifically when someone told him not to. The man would just charge ahead no matter what he was told. He was like a bull in a china shop.

Sesshoumaru's father was a hard man. Sort of like your own father. Distant. Like a frozen mountain peak.

Sesshoumaru had to prove something to his father and to himself. But this hunt was the wrong way to do it. Jacken shook himself as if even speaking of Sesshoumaru's father was uncomfortable. He found the inu he sought. He cornered it at the bottom of a waterfall. He killed it, but the inu s body fell into the water and was swept away downstream.

So he lost the inu after all? Rin found some satisfaction at the thought that Sesshoumaru was thwarted.

No, unfortunately, no, he did not.

Oh, he ...

He raced after it. Jumped into the torrent like a lunatic. He would hear no reason. His men tried to stop him, but it was pointless. Jacken pressed his lips together. He was beyond reach.

Sesshoumaru does have wildness to him. I could imagine him being unstoppable. Almost like a wild creature.

He and the inu s corpse were washed up on the river s edge by a village. Jaken s shoulders drew in. It was the village of a holy woman. She was beautiful and young then. Skin was milky white and nearly spotless. There was a forest of onyx hair on her head.

It sounds like you were there. Were you?

Jacken shook his head. It was before ... Before my time. But Sesshoumaru has spoken of it on rare occasions. When he has indulged in too much... well, when he is feeling low.

Rin felt strange hearing these intimate things about Sesshoumaru, which she was pretty sure Sesshoumaru had only revealed to Jacken when drunk. She was reading between the lines here, but she was sure she was right.

What does it matter? Jacken thinks I should know. So what if it would make Sesshoumaru uncomfortable that I am aware of his past?

Jacken continued, She walked out to the river s edge on her own. The other villagers stayed away.

Frightened. The children were hidden in the huts. Only a few brave souls peered out of the doorways. But no one else approached.

Sesshoumaru awoke. His arm was wrapped around the great beast s head. Its fur was wet and blood still oozed sluggishly from the bullet wound he had inflicted on it. The young woman stopped half a foot away from Sesshoumaru and the inu. He tried speaking the local dialect to her, but she would not answer.

Was he somehow burned in the river? Toxic chemicals or something?

But what could just burn a hand-shaped print on his face, but not the rest of him?

Jacken turned and looked over at Rin as if he wanted to imprint the words on her. She was the one to burn him.

What? Rin jolted upright. The tray jerked on her lap and her coffee cup went flying. She caught it just in time.

She put her hand in the mud on the river bank until it was covered in the white, slick earth. Then she placed that hand on his face. That was what left the mark. He said he didn t know what was happening until he saw the smoke trailing up before his eyes. Then there was pain. Such pain.

How could mud do that?

Some things are not easily explained. Some things are not meant to be explained, Jacken said.

Why did she do it? She must have said something. There must have been some explanation to do that to him! It couldn t just be about a inu!

Whatever Rin s feelings about the man, Sesshoumaru was beautiful. The burns on his face were like marring a work of art. How could anyone do that? Why would they do it?

Jacken shook his head, but Rin felt like he was holding something back. She wanted to press, but she felt like she had learned more than she ever wanted to. Jacken had gone very quiet and Rin wondered whether he regretted telling her about Sesshoumaru.

Anxious to break the uncomfortable silence, she said, Looks like the delicious food is gone. I best get to work. I won t bother to shower until after.

Ah, yes, let me take the tray and allow you to get dressed. I will then show you to the garden shed where you can find all the tools you need, Jacken said as he lifted the heavy silver tray from Rin s lap.

As soon as the Sikh disappeared with the tray through her bedroom door, Rin jumped up and went to the wardrobe where her paltry assortment of t-shirts and shorts were. She slipped on some khaki shorts and a light blue t-shirt that was soft from countless washing. She pulled on a pair of socks and her hiking boots. She had a feeling that bare feet would not be accepted or safe out in the rose garden. She glanced at herself in the mirror that was built into the interior of the wardrobe. She looked awake. She ran her hands through her brown hair that was sticking up in a few places. She considered using a comb and some oil to tame it, but then she thought: why? She was not there to impress anyone. She was going to get hot and sweaty from working in the garden any ways so why bother with trying to look good for a few minutes?

Besides, even though Sesshoumaru claims he has no interest, better to make it clear that I have no interest in him. I am not going to try myself to look good.

Rin decided not to wait for Jacken to get back upstairs to her room, but instead to meet the Sikh downstairs. She was already uncomfortable with how much Jacken was doing for her. She did not want the Sikh to get in trouble with his boss.

Any more trouble, I should say. Sesshoumaru is already aggravated with him about him taking my side. I really have to keep him out of this.

Rin strode out of her room and found the carved oak staircase that led down to the first floor. Moon Shadow was large, but it was laid out simply enough that she could easily find her way. She was on the top of the steps when she heard voices raised below. She slowed her pace. She realized that one of the front doors was open and there was a wash of sunlight flooding the foyer. She saw that it was Jacken speaking to a man that was dressed in dusty boots, faded jeans and a flannel shirt. The man on the front step was about fifty years old. His face was flushed with anger, but it also looked to be the face of a heavy drinker to Rin.

You tell him what I ve said. The man was sticking a finger in the air at Jaken s chest. His tone was belligerent and spittle flecked his lips. Every time he comes around here more of our livestock go missing When we find what s left of them, they re in little pieces. They ve been mauled and eaten by some large animal.

We have no large animals here, sir, Jaken s voice went high in protest.

It only happens when he s here. Never when he is not. We re sure that he s brought some animal from foreign parts here! The man s gaze raked Jacken up and down as if the Sikh, too, were some kind of animal from foreign parts.

Rin s nails dug into the soft flesh of her palms and she was shooting down the stairs to Jacken What s the problem here?

Jacken half-turned in surprise as Rin appeared at his elbow. It is all right, Rin. Mr. Brennan was just going away.

Another pudgy finger was stuck in Jaken s face. You tell Sesshoumaru that we re setting traps and waiting with guns. If his pet comes near our farms again, we ll be sending it back to him in pieces!

Hey! Do not use that tone with Jacken! You have no right ...

Rin was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's dark rumbling voice, Mr. Brennan, you have been told before not to grace my property with your presence. If you do so again it is you who will be meeting the wrong end of my gun.

Rin spun around. Sesshoumaru was standing half in the shadows of the hallway. He had on the same clothes as he had worn the night before. Rin wondered if he had slept at all. He also had a hunting rifle in one hand. Rin wondered if that was the gun, that Sesshoumaru had killed the Panther with.

Mr. Brennan turned so red then that his skin almost looked purple. You ve been warned, Sesshuomaru! Don t say you haven t been!

Shut the door, Jacken, Sesshoumaru said simply.

Jacken closed the door on Mr. Brennan. Rin could see from the shadow underneath the door that the farmer hesitated for long moments before he finally left the doorstep and lumbered away. Rin s shoulders slumped in relief.

Who is that guy? And what wild animal is he talking about? Rin asked.

There is no animal. It is all in Mr. Brennan s drink-addled imagination, Sesshoumaru answered coolly. Aren t you supposed to working? I am not saving your family just to have you hanging about in my hallway.

I was just ... Forget it. You are right. I wasn t trying to help. I was just being lazy. Rin, sneered, taken aback by Sesshoumaru's dark mood being aimed at her.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. His face though was in shadows so that Rin could not read his expression. The edge of the hand-print burn was visible. It looked raw and red this morning. An angry colour Almost a fresh colour Rin felt a sympathetic prickling along her own skin.

She was trying to help, sir, Jacken said softly.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. His long hair falling loose around his shoulders. We do not need her help against the Brennan s of the world. I just need her strong back in the garden.

And with that, Sesshoumaru strode away, leaving Rin gritting her jaw and thinking it was going to be a very long year.


End file.
